1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child high chair, and more particularly, to a child high chair capable of being switched between different application modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional child high chair is suitable for children younger than six-year-old, and a seat height of the child high chair can be adjusted to be close to the caregiver for conveniently attending to the child. However, the current conventional child high chair lacks to accommodate children from birth to six months because the current conventional high chair does not always recline far enough for a newborn child and most parents don't think to use the child high chair early. Even if the seat of another conventional child high chair can be reclined enough, the said conventional child high chair having the newborn child is not close to the caregiver and is inconvenient though the caregiver may not feed the newborn child in the child high chair, and further, the seat of the conventional child high chair does not seem to comfort for the newborn child. Therefore, design of a child high chair capable of accommodating children of various age ranges is an important issue in the related mechanical design industry.